The present invention relates to curtain rods and rod end brackets therefor and particularly to curtain rods having a relatively wide front wall and upper and lower U-shaped flanges extending lengthwise along the rear side of the front wall, with brackets for supporting the rod member with the front wall in a generally upright plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,433 discloses a rod of this type in which end caps are pressed in a direction lengthwise of the rod member into the end thereof and the end caps are formed with upper and lower openings for engaging upper and lower hooks on an end bracket. The rod member with the end caps inserted into the ends, can be assembled on the upper and lower hooks of the end bracket from the front of the rod. However, this construction not only required production and assembly of the rod end cap as a separate piece from the rod end bracket, but also required accurate adjustment of the length of the rod to properly position the end caps relative to the hooks on the end brackets, prior to mounting the rod on the end brackets.
The assignee of the present invention has also manufactured and sold wide face rods in which the rod end brackets were formed with upper and lower prongs that extended laterally from the forward end of the rod end brackets, and which were adapted to be pressed in a direction lengthwise of the rod into the upper and lower flanges at the rear side of the rod member. This arrangement did not utilize separate end caps on the ends of the rod member for attaching the rod member to the rod end brackets. However, assembly of the rod member on the end brackets required relative movement of the rod member and the rod end brackets in a direction paralleling the length of the rod member and prongs on the rod end bracket, and this made it somewhat difficult to assemble the rod member on the end bracket, particularly after the end bracket was mounted on a supporting surface.
In the assignee's prior wide face curtain rod and end bracket assembly, the rod end bracket was adjustably mounted on a wall bracket to enable adjustment of the projection of the rod member from the wall. The wall bracket had a row of openings and the rod end bracket overlied the outer face of the wall bracket and had an integral tongue with bosses adapted to engage in selected ones of the openings in the row of openings in the wall bracket, to lock the end bracket in a desired adjusted position on the wall bracket. Movement of the tongue to a position to release the bosses from the openings could only be effected by pressing outwardly on a tab located at the inner side of the end bracket, and some difficulty was encountered in adjusting the end bracket on the wall bracket.